


Гермиона

by jana_nox



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Nicky по заявке: "Хичоль и Кибом, Гермиона".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гермиона

\- Я Генри! Генри, а не Гарри!! - во всю глотку вопил Генри, пока Кюхён с Ынхёком силой напяливали на него полтора года как уже немодные круглые очки. Тихо сидя в углу, Шиндон кроил мантию волшебника из откуда-то взявшейся черной занавески, Донхэ, старательно высунув язык, красил волосы в рыжий, а Кибом с Хичолем устроили битч-фест на звание главной Гермионы Грейнджер всея Кореи ("Я красивый!" - "А Гермиона была умной! У нас я самый умный!" - "А... А зато я красивый!..").

Суджу играли в "Гарри Поттера".


End file.
